


Did He?

by chuuyuh



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 03:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5612380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuuyuh/pseuds/chuuyuh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas was flustered after what Dylan said during the interview at Nerd HQ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did He?

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a prompt on Tumblr.

  
“ _But I…I love Thomas Brodie-Sangster.”_

Those words ran repeatedly through the said brunet’s mind, trying to keep his cool as he left the stage. Today, they were at an interview at Nerd HQ for The Maze Runner movie and really, he did not expect such a…twist.

There were hundreds of people there, milling around after the interview, which made it easy for Thomas to hide from Dylan as he thought about it over and over again, possibly over-thinking it. Desperately hoping that he wasn’t seen by anyone, he snuck to the exit, where the car bringing him back to the hotel was.

Thomas’d felt kind of bad, not saying goodbye and running off just like that, as he thought back later, but at the moment, he was way too flustered to care. Why would Dylan O'Brien, of all people, say that about him to the public?

As he stood there, outside the exit, Thomas began to calm down gradually, and realised that the younger man had probably meant it platonically. He has a fucking girlfriend, and so does he, so it was impossibly impossible that Dylan felt about him in that way. Right?

Sure, Thomas had known since teenagehood that he was bisexual, and his family and friends were quite accepting of it, but Dylan? He was 100% straight, as far as he could tell from the time he spent with the man.

He tapped his fingers on the glass door, taking in deep breaths. Don’t over-think it, Thomas Brodie-Sangster. You know he doesn’t love you in that way. Calm down, and let’s walk into the car casually-

A hand grabbed his forearm from behind , effectively stopping him in his tracks. His heart thumped wildly, praying that it was not the one that he dreaded to see, and didn’t turn around for a minute. The silence stretched between them, with Thomas refusing to turn around and the other person refusing to let go.

Finally, Thomas gave up, and turned around. Great job, Sangster, look what happened to you.

“Wait, Thomas,” the all-too-familiar voice of Dylan O'Brien made Thomas’s heartbeat go even faster, the honey-brown eyes seemingly staring straight into his soul. He ducked his head low, attempting to hide the deep blush that had already made its way up from his neck, his face hot.

“What do you want, O'Brien?” He snapped, faking an annoyance and scowling. “I need to go back to the hotel.”

“Hey, what’s the rush? We all stay in the same hotel anyways.” Dylan finally let his hand go. Then, voice softening, he said, “Why are you so angry? Did I do something wrong?”

Thomas dared himself to look up, and tried not to tremble. “Look, I don’t want to bloody talk about it. Just let me go, okay?”

Dylan bit his lip, and though he didn’t mean it in _that_ way, Thomas couldn’t help but blush, just as it was starting to fade.

“Okay, then. I won’t force you.” Slowly, he backed away. “See you.”

Dylan walked away, shoulders slumped, and Thomas suddenly felt bad. Like really, very bad. He screwed everything up, so now what?

Absent-minded, Thomas boarded the car.

 

  
Thomas lay on his bed, wondering what he should do.

Should he apologise to Dylan for his attitude? Or should he tell him the truth? If he did the former, he could avoid complications, but then he would carry the guilt for his whole life until he died. If he did the second, he’d probably feel much better, but would it make it awkward between the two of them? Would Dylan think of him differently?

_Did he love Dylan O'Brien?_

He stared at the ceiling, almost boring a hole into it if it was possible. He tried to look into his heart for the answer, and after much digging, he realised what the answer really was.

Perhaps the fans were right after all.

Friends don’t look at their friends with the eyes so similar to that of a lover. Or someone in love with the one they were looking at. Neither did they have dreams of doing things with their “friend” that only a couple would do. Especially not when the person themselves already have a girlfriend.

He buried his face in his hands, helpless towards his feelings. He wished he was a Jedi Master like Luke Skywalker; perhaps then he could control his own feelings. But no, he wasn’t. He was simply a normal human, no matter what, and he could not help it.

_Make up your mind, Sangster. Are you going to tell him or not?_

Honesty is the best policy, after all. Just hopefully, it won’t ruin their friendship this time.  
Cautiously, he picked up the hotel intercom, and dialled Dylan’s room number.

“Hello?”

“Hey, Dyl,” he began. “It’s me, Thomas. I…uh…I’m sorry for my attitude earlier…” He gripped hard on the phone, nervous.

“I’m cool about it, Thomas. You know that I never stay the same mood for long.”

Before Thomas regretted it, he said, “And could you come over? Like now? I need to tell you something that I can’t say over the phone.”

“People spying on the phone?” Dylan said suggestively.

Thomas was in no mood for his jokes. “Just, come over.”

And then, he hung up.

 

  
Dylan arrived pretty quickly, seemingly to be still in pyjamas.

Thomas offered him a seat on the bed beside him, getting more nervous by the second as if he could burst anytime, though he tried to keep it cool on the surface. He was an actor, after all. Then, he forced himself to look straight at the man beside him, and took a deep breath.

“Dylan, I know this will be very awkward…” Thomas began, swallowing spit. “And really hope this won’t change anything between us. Bloody hell, it probably will, but I need to tell you this.”

Dylan raised an eyebrow in curiosity, but didn’t say anything.

“Dyl, I think…I’m in love with you.”

There, he said it. The damn thing. He admitted to it.

Dylan’s eyes widened, but it wasn’t due to the reason Thomas thought it was.

“Ah, so it’s not unrequited love, then.” Dylan grinned, and the brunet nearly had his jaw drop to the ground when he slowly realised what he meant.

“But I thought…I thought…"he stuttered, not knowing what to say. Finally, he found the words. ”…I thought you didn’t love me back. Not in that way.“

“Thomas, I mean everything I say, and that includes what I said during the interview.” He took his hand, and put it to his lips. Thomas’s breath hitched.

Shyly, Thomas confessed the fact that he thought about kissing Dylan, though he didn’t add that it was more than once, and the younger man was positively beaming.

“Well, Thomas,” he smirked. “Don’t die of shock, because your dream is about to come true.”

And then, before Thomas could register what he said, Dylan kissed him.

Dylan was holding his face gently, and at that magical moment, he had forgotten entirely about mundane worries. Or the fact that he had a girlfriend, and so did the other man.  
His lips were impossibly soft, softer than he might have imagined them to be, and they were very warm and welcoming. Thomas was pretty sure he didn’t feel that way when he kissed Bella. Unknowingly, his hands crept up Dylan’s chest, feeling the toned muscles under the shirt, the skin warm under his hand.

Then, the kiss began to become more urgent, both pairs of lips moving perfectly in sync like they were made for each other. Thomas moved closer, then daringly straddled the man, pushing him down towards the bed.

He could feel Dylan moan under him, and immediately knew why. He could feel himself hardening too, what with their crotches rubbing together, and he couldn’t help but moan, though it was a tad louder than he’d expected it to be.

Dylan gripped on the hem of his shirt, pulling it up, and Thomas gladly let him, raising his arms. The other man took off his shirt himself, and now both of them were partially-exposed.

Placing soft kisses on his body, Dylan rubbed his smooth back, biting into the skin at times, and Thomas knew the marks wouldn’t disappear for quite some time.

“Oh my god, Dyl,” Thomas groaned, feeling him smile on his skin.

  
This was definitely going to be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> Do remember to give a kudos/comment if you liked this:-)


End file.
